Blood Soaked Valentine
by Nova Phoenixx
Summary: February 14th. Valentines Day. The worst day in Tori Vega's life.


_**Hello There, this is another Holiday themed One-Shot that, like my Halloween one, is a few day off I cant seem to keep a specific post date for anything! **_

_**.Shhhhhh, that's not important. Its kinda dark, hope at least one person out there likes it.**_

_**M for a reason. *Giggles like Ron Swanson***_

* * *

Blood, lots of blood.

That's the first thing I see when I open the door to my house. A door that is not locked or fully closed.

It's the first thing I see when returning from my sleepover at Cat's house at nine in the morning.

"W-what the hell is this?!" I say, looking at the floor before me. At first I don't think its blood, I think its paint or something, maybe some mixture of stuff that Trina is using on her face and she just spilled it over the floor. Then I see it move of is splattered in the living room and the start of the kitchen, that's when my eyes raise up from the floor and they instantly come upon two figures. Two unmoving figures.

It is truly the most horrible site I have ever seen in my life.

First I see my Mom in a chair, her mouth is open, her head is hanging over the back of the chair, her body…her body seated on the chair in a backwards fashion. Her chest is facing the back of the chair, but her head is facing forwards. It's a position a body should not be in.

"Mom…mom?" I question, my voice getting lower. I can't believe what I am seeing, I am finding it hard to process what my eyes are sending to my brain. Is she…dead? She's not moving and she looks twisted. I walk over to her slowly, not even bothering to avoid stepping in the red liquid when I reach her.

There is a deep red bruise on her neck, her neck is so twisted around, it's completely unnatural. My hands reach out to touch her but I stop before I reach her. I feel the water in my eyes build up and the tears go down my face. "M-mommy? Are you Ok?" I ask.

I get no answer in return.

I begin backing away from her in fear when I trip over something. I feel wetness on my back and realize that fell into the red liquid, there was more of it pooled behind the couch. What I trip over is what scares me so much more.

"Dad…daddy?" I ask as I see that my father unmoving on the ground. There's no longer a thought in my mind what is on the floor.

Blood.

There is a big gash on his neck. And there is so much blood around it. I crawl slowly towards him, just hoping as I get closer that it turns out to be some sort of illusion or prank.

But it isn't.

The wound on his neck…it looks like something bit into him and tore the flesh from it. There's just so much blood, it's like a horror movie. I next see a wound on his chest, there's a hole in the area where I would believe his heart to be. Finding courage from, I'm not even sure, I lean over him and look into the wound and I clearly see inside his chest. I see ribs, I see insides, I see so much blood, I see arteries.

I don't see a heart.

Its scares the hell out of me and I stumble back, covering my mouth with my hand. I feel the blood from my hands cover my face but I don't even care.

"Oh god, oh god no. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god." I say over and over and over again. I begin kicking myself away from the site of my dad's body where I come into contact with an object. I look down to see it's a gun. It's his gun, my father's gun. He had to have seen whatever killed mom and tried to kill it….but it killed him first. The tears flow freely from me and my body shakes with sobs.

My parents are dead.

They were Murdered in a horrible way.

I can't even fathom to think a human being could do what I am seeing, but what kind of animal could twist someone's neck and place their body in the chair. What kind of animal could rip someone's heart out?

Was this done by someone because of who my father is?

Was this some criminal angry because my father is a cop?

Was this more than one person?

A million thoughts run through my mind as I hold myself, trying, and failing, to stop shaking, to stop crying. There are two things that interrupt the questions in my mind.

The first thing is when I suddenly lean over on my hands and knees and feel the contents of my stomach empty through my mouth. I haven't thrown up in 5 years. Here I go, chucking up food from yesterday and this morning. The bile in my mouth is disgusting.

The second thing is the thought of my sister, Trina. Is she here?

Did whatever kill mom and dad kill her too?

A cold shiver runs down my spine as I quickly reach into my pocket to pull out my cell phone and dial Trina's number. Hoping I am not too late.

I wait a few seconds…

"Please Trina, please pick up. Please be ok, please." I whisper, hoping my sister is fine. I need her right now, I need her so much. I don't know what to do, I need my sister to pull me together, to help me. I need to be there for her as well. We have just lost two of the most important people in our lives, and I need her to be okay, I need her to…

**_And we'll never be royals (royals)_**

**_It don't run in our blood_**

**_That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz_**

**_Let me be your ruler (ruler)_**

**_You can call me queen bee_**

**_And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule_**

**_Let me live that fantasy  
_**  
My head slowly turns to the music I hear coming from the kitchen. I feel my breathing stop. I feel my mouth dry up. That's the ring tone that Trina set to her phone for when I call her. I find strength in my legs as I rise up and begin walking over to the kitchen and behind the counter to where I hear the music, and I feel my heart drop when I get to the other side of it.

Trina wasn't there, just her phone on the floor. That was filling me with both joy and horror. Trina was here, so either she left, and left her phone here before whatever monster did this to my family, or she left and got away after it did happen. Either she got away or she didn't….and she's still in the house somewhere. Every molecule in my body wants to run out of this house and get as far away as I can, it's been feeling this way since having my eyes fall on the lifeless bodies of two of the people who I love most in the world. I am in no way thinking straight and I need someone to help me, because I am terrified. Andre, Beck, Cat, Robbie, even Jade, who has become surprisingly friendly and supportive to me these past few months, I wish to god anyone of them were here to pull me up.

I push down that urge to run, I push it deep down. It makes me want to vomit again just thinking about it, but I decide I can't leave until I check upstairs, because Trina could be there. I need to know. She could be hurt and needing help….she could also be dead. She might also not be here, but if I don't check, I'll have no way of knowing where she might be. I walk slowly over to the living room, trying not to make any noise. Passing both my mom and dad's bodies, I cover my mouth as to not cry out again. I grab my father's police issued gun and I head up stairs slowly. I barely know how to use the thing, he took me to the range in his station once, and I suck at shooting. It's all I have right now, and I feel more comfortable with it than I would with a bat.

I hug the wall and peer around it down the hallway. There are 5 rooms, mine, Trina's, the bathroom, my parent's, and the guest room. Mine is the closes so I check it first. I open the door slowly and enter. I look around but o don't find anything out of place or odd until my eyes fall on my dresser. One of my drawers is open, the one at the bottom. It's the drawer where I keep all of my underwear.

I walk towards it and see it has been rifled through. I also see that some of them are missing, two to be exact, a black lacy number and a pink Victoria Secret hip huger. It doesn't make sense, what kind of sick monster would do the things they did downstairs, and still feel the need to come into my room and steal my clothes?

I decide not to dwell on that particular point for too long, since it isn't important. I leave my room slowly and head to the bathroom. I open the door and find nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing overturned or out of place. I keep moving down the hall, trying not to make any noise on the floor, as close to the wall as I can be, and from my angle I can see Trina's door isn't fully closed.

I take a few seconds to try and calm my rapidly beating heart before I get close and open the door.

What I find inside is a broken lamp on the floor, a broken bat, like completely split in half.

Random items of hers spread out across the floor.

An open window.

My sister on her bed, arms spread out.

I instantly drop the gun on the ground and run towards the bed. She doesn't look injured, nothing remotely like mom and dad. I reach the bed and begin shaking her, trying to wake her up. Maybe she's ok, maybe whoever did that downstairs just knocked Trina unconscious.

"Trina. Trina, c'mon sis, wake up. I need you to be Ok" I whisper yell, shaking her by her shoulders.

She remains still.

"Trina please wake up, please!" I say again, raising my voice a little louder. I move my hands to her face, moving the hair from it when I notice these two tiny holes in her neck. There's a little blood around them. I put my fingers to her neck and I feel no pulse. I put my head to her chest, and I feel no heartbeat. I pull her body closer to mine and I hold her tight, as tight as I can.

"Please, Trina! Please don't go..I need you."

My tears finding escape once again, falling upon the shoulder of my older sister.

The one I no longer have.

…

I call the police who thankfully arrive quickly. They don't know what to make of the situation any more than I do, but are no less enraged and have pledged to find the bastard who did this. My father was a decorated officer and well-loved on the force. They tell me that they won't stop until they hunt down, and if need be eliminate, the person who did this. Although, I'm not even sure what murdered my family is even human, and if the police could find it.

And if they could handle it if they found it.

Cat came back to my house moments before the police did, bringing me back something I forgot in her car. According to the scream I heard, she didn't take the sight very well, nor should she have.

Cat called the rest of the gang, telling them of what happened, crying through each phone call. They all came over here, Andre, Beck, Robbie. All of them, each trying to console me, all of them trying to hold back their feelings as well. My parents loved them all and treated them like almost like their own, and they felt the same.

The coroner is wheeling them out on a stretcher, all three of them, and it hits me like a train. I find myself collapsing to the floor, tears bursting from my eyes. I'm a mess, and I know it, and I can't find it in myself to really care who sees me like this.

Mom and Dad had a romantic evening planned for tonight, dinner at a fancy restaurant under the moonlight, taking in a new play that came into town. They would probably also do what couples do when alone, and as sick as it sound, I would listen to them go at it a dozen times if it meant I could have them back.

I feel hands wrap around me and pull me up off the floor, and I figure it's an officer, but I'm surprised when my eyes meet Jade's. When did she get here?

"I'm sorry this happened to you Tori." She says as she wipes the tears from my eyes with her hand.

"Tori, you really shouldn't be here. We want to continue to canvas the area, and we would like to know you are not here while where looking for this…..person. Is there anyone you can stay with for a while? Maybe one of your friends here that you trust who would look over you?"

I really don't know how to answer that question when one of the officers asks me. All of my other family, aunts, uncles, cousins, don't live here in LA. Maybe if I call one of them they could co….

"She can stay with me." I here Jade say to Gary. I'm as shocked to hear this as the rest of the gang is. I feel like under the circumstances she's really just trying to be nice.

"It's Ok, Jade. You don't have to do this. I'll be fi-"

"No, I insist. You can stay with me." She says, and this time I don't feel that she's saying it out of pity.

"Jadey, I can take Tori back to my house and she can stay with me and Sam." Cat offers, and I wouldn't mind it actually, I enjoyed myself last night.

"Cat. I said its fine, don't worry about it, Ok?"

Cat gives Jade a weird look, probably wondering why she's intent on helping me, I am as well, but just nods her head. "Ok Jadey. You'll keep an eye on her, right?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

After taking a few clothes and items for a few days, Jade drives me to her home, and it's the first time I see it. It's a large house, I figured Jade's family was well off, but I didn't know this much.

I'm walking behind her, looking around at all the pictures and decorations. We get to her room, and It's not what I expected, and as silly as it may sound, I expected some sort of dungeon setting with scissors hanging from the walls and black drapes everywhere.

"You can put your stuff anywhere in here. The other rooms are kind occupied with other things at the moment, so you'll stay in here with me for a while." I just nod my head absentmindedly as I go to sit on her bed, placing my stuff in the corner for the time being. I could sleep on the couch and it wouldn't change anything, it wouldn't alter the day's events. Jade walks over to me and kneels down before me, putting her hands on my face.

"They're in a better place now, and I know that may sound cliché, but it's true." She says before she suddenly kisses me on my cheek, extremely close to my lips and pushes my hair behind my ears. My eyes widen at the act because I'm not used to this type of affection, and most definitely not from Jade.

I feel something flutter in my stomach. I'm really in need of someone to hold me at the moment, to tell me it'll be ok, that I will get past this, even if it's not true, and her touching me like this isn't doing me any good, it's just making me want to grab her and hug her for comfort, but I believe that would be crossing her bounds.

I find myself surprised when I see Jade grab my sneakers and begins to unlace them. I don't say anything as she pulls them off, followed by my socks. I don't really know why this is happening, I assume it's just to be nice, so I let her continue. She reaches my shirt and pulls it off of me, both of them, leaving my bra exposed. As her hands go to undo my pants, I feel the need to question her.

"What are you doing, Jade?" I ask her as my hands go to her wrist to stop her undressing of me.

"Your clothes still have blood on them. You have blood on you. You should take a shower and clean up, I can wash your clothes later." She says, looking me in the eyes. I decide to let her help me, god knows I need it. She finishes unbuttoning my pants and I raise up to let her pull them off of me, leaving me only in my bra and panties. I become a little modest and began to cover my chest, but Jade stops me.

"No need to be embarrassed, Tori. It's not like you have anything I don't. Besides, you're beautiful." She says to me, getting up from the floor. "My bathroom is through that door." She says pointing to a door on the other side of her room. I decide to take her up on her offer and take a shower.

Her bathroom is huge and beautiful. I get in the shower and begin washing myself, trying to find some peace as I usually do while in the shower. I use her shampoo to wash my hair, my sticky hair. As I'm looking down, the clear water begins to turn a darker color. The blood from my hands and arms and back and legs begins to wash down the drain. The blood from my hair soon follows.

The blood from my father.

Suicide had never been a thought in my mind before.

Now, I don't really see a reason not to end my life.

…..

I finish showering when I realize I didn't bring any fresh undergarments or clothes with me in the bathroom. I wrap a towel around my waist and exit back to Jade's room to find her sitting on her bed. When her eyes meet mine her hand pats the bed.

"Come over here, lie down on the bed on your stomach for me please."

"What for?" I ask her, not really sure of her intentions. Also, when has Jade ever said please?!

She doesn't respond, instead she walks towards me and picks me up, quiet effortlessly, and takes me to her bed.

"Jade! What are you doing…I don't have any clothes on!"

"Yeah, I've noticed." She says, laying me down as I struggle to readjust the towel, making sure it's still covering me.

"What are you doing!?"

"I'm gonna give you a massage to help you try and relax." She says, turning me over on my stomach and tossing the towel away before I could even react.

"What? Jade, I don't need a massage."

"I think you do. The only thing you'll do otherwise is feel angry and sad and cry and drive yourself crazy and think about things you shouldn't." She tries to reason with me, she's probably right. All I want to do is cry and throw things and scream and shut out the world.

"I'm doing this for your benefit." I hear her say, then I feel her straddle my lower back.

"I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this, Jade." I say.

"Don't worry, you will be." I'm about to protest again, then I feel Jade take my hands in to hers and lace our fingers together. Her hands are wet so I assume she's using some massage oil. I feel her thumb rubbing across my palm and the joints in my hand. Somehow, I start to relax. It seems like she knows what she is doing. The smell of the oil even starts to get to me and calm me.

Jade works her way up my arm to my shoulder before she switches to my other hand and gives it the same treatment. She then moves to my shoulders again, massaging them and stroking them. Her hands then move to my neck and begin working there. I sigh softly, feeling her hands on my neck, and with my head to the side, I am able to see, out of the corner of my eye, Jade from the waist up.

I can also see that she lacks any clothes on from the waist up.

That is very weird.

"Jade. Do you not have a shirt or bra on?"

"No I do not." I ask the most obvious question I can think of.

"…Why not?"

"Figured it would make you more comfortable if I was almost naked."

"Why in the world would think that be-" I start to get out, until I feel Jade's hands on the side of my body. Her oily hands move up and down my side, seemingly on a repetitive path, until I feel her thumbs touch the sides of my breasts. I gasp out, shocked by the sudden touch, and apparently Jade sees that as some sort of approval because I now feel her thumbs passing over my nipples.

At this point, I feel like I should just get off this bed, get dressed, and call Cat and see if it would be ok if I can stay with her and Sam for a little while. I feel like I should yell at Jade for touching me in spots she had no business touching me in, and I would do these things.

If I didn't really…_really _start to enjoy this massage.

Light grazes had become a full blown grab and both her hands begin to squeeze my breasts. Her oily fingers began digging into my flesh and the palms of her hands were pressing on my nipples. I didnt know how to react at that point. I was conflicted again, and I felt ashamed for some reason at not wanting her to stop. It's not like she was overly sexual, she wasn't going for my nipples directly, and she was just massaging my breasts as a whole. I have never had a massage before, so I'm not really sure if this is the norm for women.

After a few more moments on my breasts, her hands slide down to my stomach and begin massaging there. Because she's behind me, she had to lean over while doing all of this, and at this point, I feel her head very close to my own, and I can feel her light breathing in my ear, and im not sure what to make of it. I can even feel her own naked breasts against my back. A new feeling that, again, wasn't really unwanted.

I then feel Jade move off of me and off of the bed, but I don't look to see what she is doing. I was thinking that she was finished. I hear some rustling for a few seconds, and then hear sound, like something touching water. The next thing I suddenly feel is Jade's hands on my feet as she begins massaging them. I feel her fingers moving between my toes, then the move to the soles and then balls of my feet, just squeezing and rubbing and massaging. She's very thorough with it. A foot massage from Jade West, I guess I can add that to the list of other things I thought would never happen, along with my family being brutally murdered.

Here I go again. Thinking back to earlier. But it's been seared into my brain its hard to think of other things.

Her hands then move up my legs and then my thighs. One thing I'll give her, she's really good at this, with all the digging and rolling and kneading she's doing to my thigh. I don't know much of what Jade is about outside of school things, so after all this, I figure she's just had a lot of practice, or she's some sort of certified professional massage therapist or something. I find myself just closing my eyes and letting her work.

Her hands then go past my thighs up to my butt. Jade's hands are on my butt, pushing downward, squeezing my cheeks, digging her thumbs right into the meat, working it over light it is dough. I don't understand why I'm so relaxed with her doing this. Any guy were to put his hands on my butt without my permission, I would instantly punch him in his face. Jade is doing it, and I can't help but relax and enjoy it, I feel so warm.

She's so warm.

The oil she's using begins to drip down between my butt and she begins to rub it in there, and for a brief moment, I feel her fingers slide right over my anus, one of them actually stopping there for a few seconds. It made me want to stiffen up, but I didn't. I found myself wondering, both with reservation and anticipation if that finger would venture further into me.

It didn't.

Next thing I feel is her turning me over until I'm on my back. I come face to face with a very naked Jade. This is also something I thought I would never see. Not that I ever thought one way or the other on seeing Jade naked, but I still saw it as impossible. What I see is an expanse of perfectly unmarred pale skin, very….generous breasts, and somehow unable to help myself from looking, a completely waxed genital area. When my eyes go back up to her face, I see that shit eating grin on her lips.

"It's ok to look. I wouldn't have undressed if I didn't mind."

Well she sure isn't shy.

She puts her fingers back into the bowl of oil, that I now see is on the bed, and puts her hands on my thighs again. She works her hands up them until they come dangerously close to my center, then before I can warn her, I feel her thumbs right on the outside of my lips. I'm thinking that it was just an accident, but then her attention stays in that general area, and before I know what hits me, Jade's fingers slide right into my body.

Instantly I both gasp out loud and try and crawl away from her, but she moves with me and her fingers stay in contact.

"Jade! What the hell are …Mmmmphh!" Is what I get out as Jade crashes her lips to my own. Her free hand comes behind my head and holds me close as she deepens the kiss. Again, I'm hit with the feeling that 'this should stop' but also 'it feels really nice'. It's the first time all day that I'm not feeling shitty, and sad, and broken. I try to get up, but her hand around my neck goes to my chest to keep me from doing so.

"It's Ok, Tori. You need this, and you'll like it, I promise you." Jade says, signature smirk on her face. At this point, I just figure 'what the hell'. This could be a trap, and Jade could have a million cameras in this room just looking to try and embarrass or humiliate me, and I don't think I would care. It would still be at the very bottom of things happening today.

Then again, I don't think Jade would kick a severely wounded animal when its down, because that's what I am right now.

"Just trust me, Tori. Ok?" She kisses me on my nose. My nose for god's sake. Who the hell is this woman?

She's not moving for a few minutes, and I realize she's waiting for my reply.

"O-ok" I say with a shaky breath.

Her fingers begin to move slowly inside of me, which was made easy from how aroused I was becoming. She began thrusting in and out, and I find myself raising my hips to meet her fingers. I bit my lip when I feel Jade's thumb make contact with my clit.

"Oh god, Jade." I gasp out at the newfound pleasure. She leans over my body, continuing her manipulations. She gives out a throaty laugh.

"Hehehe. No god here, Vega. Just me."

She removes her hand for a moment, and I find myself whimpering, disappointed at the loss. She provocatively licks the tips of her four fingers, and the entirety of her thumb before she brings the hand goes back down between my legs. Fingers sliding up my slit, thumb rubbing my sensitive nub. I begin wiggling around, unabe to stay still any longer. Jade lowers her head to my neck and just starts kissing and licking and sucking at the pulsepoint near my collarbone. "So wet, Victoria." Hearing her say my full name for the first time, and with such an erotic tone.

"Fuuuccckkkk, Jade. Why are you doing this to meeee?" I moan out. She stops working me over with her mouth, but keeps it close to my neck.

"Because I know you want it. Because I know you need it…and because I have sooo many plans for you _Victoria_." I don't know what she means by that, and before I can even ask, I begin to spasm and jerk around, which I know from my own private sessions, means I'm about to orgasm.

"Please Jade, please don't stop." I plead to her.

"Wasn't planning on it. Now cum for me, baby."

Her fingers keep pushing into me, and the wave that swept over me just kept building and building until I cry out as the pleasure hits me. I cry because it feels so good….but I also cry because it feels so good, and I don't think I should be feeling this type of pleasure…not when what just happened a few hours ago. Does this make me a bad person, to be enjoying what I'm feeling right now?

My family can't feel anything at all anymore.

It still happens, though. Jade brings me to the most intense orgasm I have ever had. It's bittersweet. I find myself dozing off, everything have caught up with me. As my eyes begin to close, I see Jade kneeling right before me, licking my essence off of her fingers as if they were a lollypop.

"Sweet sweet Victoria….So yummy."

* * *

When my eyes open, I don't know where I am right away. There's a clock on a dresser in my eye sight that says 11:23. I then take notice of the body that is pressed right behind me, the legs intertwined with my own, the breathing I feel right at the back of my neck, and the hands, one with fingers interlaced with my left hand, and the other on my right breast, and I'm instantly reminded that I'm at Jade's house and Jade is the one holding me.

I feel peaceful in her arms, and the way she's holding me….it's very unlike the Jade I knew before a few months ago. I would never think Jade to be one to enjoy a good cuddle. I don't know why she suddenly changes and starts to be friendly to me, but I'm glad she did. I turn over to look at her, and she looks so innocent, so fragile and gentle. Someone who seemingly despised me when I first came to Hollywood Arts is now a friend…maybe even more?

I don't know what to make of Jade basically seducing me, but I can't lie, I did enjoy it. It was comforting and pleasurable and…different, considering I have never been with a girl before. I'm not even sure why I was so willing to what happened. Who would have thought that Jade West would become a bright spot in my now dark life? I lean over and place a kiss on her lips before removing myself from her body to use her bathroom.

Entering her bathroom, I sit-down to do my business. After washing my hands and leaving her amazing restroom, I see her lying there on her bed. I have always thought she was pretty, I even told her she was on our playdate, but seeing her here, unguarded and exposed, she's not just pretty, she's beautiful. So beautiful.

I avert my gaze from her wonderfully naked body and take a look around her room, taking in the warm feeling it gives off and the random items and posters when my eyes fall on a chain hanging out of a drawer. Being the good Samaritan I believe I am, I go to open the draw to place it all the way inside, when I open the drawer I pull out the necklace to see what it looks like..and my blood runs cold.

It's a Sterling silver Blue and white Diamond Ribbon heart pendant. The reason my heart begins to beat so fast is because I see the name engraved on the heart.

Trina.

I try to find some rational explanation for why this specific item is in Jade's drawer. Maybe Jade stole it from her, maybe for some weird reason, Trina gave it to Jade. Two things come to mind that shoot down those 'Maybes'.

Trina absolutely loves this necklace, our abuela gave it to her years ago before she passed. She would never part with it.

The other thing being I remember seeing it around Trina's neck last night before I went to Cat's.

My hands begin to shake. Why would Jade take this?

Looking down at the necklace in my hand, my eyes see other contents in the drawer. Random jewelry, scissors, but what catches my eyes are the two pairs of panties, I pull them out to get a closer look. One pink and one black.

Both mine.

"I didn't want to kill her."

My head snaps around to the voice behind me to see Jade sitting Indian style, hands folded on her lap.

"W-what did you say?" I ask, my shaky voice barely above a whisper. Not sure what I heard her say was actually what I heard.

"Well, to be honest, I didn't want to kill any of them, but after it all went down, more so Trina. I wanted you to have someone left."

She….does she mean that….

"Jade….what are you talking about?"

"I told them I was going to take you away. Make you mine, they didn't take too kindly to that." She starts to get up from her bed.

"Your mother, she said something about her baby girl not being a lesbian. She wasn't mean about it, just figured she knows you so well that you would never be with a woman. If only she were a fly on the wall of this room." Jade says, chuckling, feet touching the floor.

"I have a quick temper sometimes, I just didn't take a liking to what she said….so I snapped her neck."

My hand covers my mouth at what she says, my eyes goes wide.

"Admitally, I did it a bit too hard, as her head ended up in the other direction. For what it's worth, it was quick, she felt no pain."

It's impossible…what she's saying is impossible. Jade couldn't do such a thing.

"Jade, if this is some sick and twisted joke, trying to take credit for what that….that monster did to my family, it's not fucking funny!" I yell, feeling the anger rise up again.

"It's not a joke, trust me, Tori. Now your father on the other hand…his death wasn't as quick."

"shut up."

"He came at me, he tried to grab me, I'm guessing he was angry I just killed his wife. I bit into his neck. Again, I went a little too hard, as I took a chunk out. He collapsed to the floor, he didn't die there though."

"Shut Up."

"He survived that. Trina hearing the commotion came from the backyard and saw everything, but your dad shouted at her to run. She did, back up to her room. Your dad took a shot at me, hit me right here." She says, pointing at a spot on her stomach, but there was no mark.

"SHUT UP!"

"I ripped his heart out. It was the first time I had done that, so it was a little messy. He pissed me off, I don't like it when people shoot me."

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!" I scream at the top of my lungs, covering my ears, not wanting to hear her any more.

Her hands come to my wrists to pull them down. "Trina, her death wasn't as quick as your mother's, but it peaceful. She couldn't believe what I had done, I told her all I wanted was you. She said you would never accept me, not after today. I knew she wouldn't keep quiet…she wasn't as bitter as I expected, she tasted sweet actually."

She lets go of my hands and grabs my panties from them. "Sorry about taking these, they just look so nice, I wanted something of yours." She brings them to her nose and sniffs them.

I can't help what happens next, and I don't think wanted to. I slap her. Hard. "How DARE YOU!" She doesn't even flinch, like it didn't hurt her at all.

I wanted to believe she was joking, but she was in my house. That doesn't mean she did all that, maybe she saw it before I got there and left. Either way, her even saying this shit was completely out of line.

"Jade, I don't find this amusing in the slightest. I'm leaving." I say, moving around her to gather my stuff, I don't want to even be around her right now. I though she was changing. I though she was being nicer, but this shit here, and can't believe she would stoop this low.

"You don't believe me, do you? That I killed your mom and dad and sister?"

"I don't want to believe you!" I say turning around to face her again. "Even if I didn't believe you could be such a horrible person, the things that happened to them were savage, barely human. You're what, 115 pounds? My father would annihilate you! You want me to believe that you ripped his heart out?!"

Jade walks to me. She looks me in my eyes, and I back to her, just waiting to hear this explanation. In an instant, Jade's blue green eyes become liquid black, completely. I don't mean just the normal eye color part, her entire eyes, there are no whites left. Next she smiles, and I can see sharp teeth growing. Her incisors becoming longer and sharper.

I stumble back away from her. "Wha-wha-what the hell was that?"

"The reason I could do those things is because, my dear Victoria, I am a Vampire."

I want to tell her that she has finally lost her mind. A Vampire? Is she serious? But what she just did she did so in an instant, there were no illusions or chances for her to do something. She didn't put in any contacts, she didn't put in and fake Halloween teeth. At this point, I can do nothing but believe her. The evidence is right in front of me.

Jade West killed my parents.

I decide to do the only rational thing in my head. Which is run. Never mind that I am still completely naked, I figure running out in the streets like this would be nothing to what Jade plans to do with me. I run out her room, down the hallway and down the stairs as fast as I can. I get to her front door and open it, thinking I'm in the clear.

"Tori, Tori, Tori. Are you trying to leave me?"

Jade is on the other side of the door. How…how in the hell did she get outside in front of her house? She should still be upstairs, or at least behind me. She sees the utter fear and confusion on my face.

"Enhanced speed, baby. I was out here before you even hit the stairs.

I walk backwards into the house, she follows me in, closing the door.

This is it, she's gonna kill me. She's never really liked me before, I'm guessing all that fake niceness, that caring and support, even what she did today was all to get close to me, to hurt me. I drop to my knees. I'm out of tears right now. I want to cry, to beg for my life, to please spare me, but I don't see the point. She's taken the ones I loved, she might as well take me too. The only thing I can ask of her is to do it fast…

"If you ever felt even the smallest amount of friendship towards me, Jade, you make it quick. I won't struggle, I won't run, I won't fight….just please..I don't want to suffer."

She looks confused for a second. "What are you talki…Oh! You think I'm going to kill you?"

"Yes. You murdered my family, why wouldn't you do the same to me?"

"You're kidding right? You didn't hear what I said before? That whole thing started because I wanted you. We just had sex not too long ago, the last thing I want to do is kill you Tori." She says, and in a blur, I find myself against a wall, Jade between my legs, kissing me. I use all the strength I have, which is nothing compared to her, to push her off of me, and I believe she just actually lest me.

"You actually think, for a second, that I can be with you after what you did?!"

"Ummmm, yes?" She questions.

"You're fucking insane!"

"If you think what I did up there with you was fake, it wasn't. I really enjoyed it, Tori. I want to keep enjoying it with you, there is soooo much more we can get into."

"You really are fucking out of your mind, you know that right?!"

She releases me from the wall. She walks around the living room scotching the hair on her head. "Here's the thing, Tori. Things kinda sped up when you found Trina's necklace, so I guess I'm just gonna come out with is. I want you to be my mine, I want to turn you."

"You want to turn me…what?" I ask, confused by her meaning.

"Into a vampire, like me."

She's saying she wants to turn me, she's had chances to do so before. She could have done it when I passed out.

"Why, why would you do that?"

"We need to be together forever, but that's gonna be hard since you're not immortal like I am. So, how about it? Wanna be my Vampire girl and go steady?" She asks me, like one would asks someone to go to the movies.

"Why are you asking me? Why didn't you just do it when I was sleeping?"

"I need your permission to turn you. It's a witch curse, they got me before I finished them off. Didn't want me spreading my 'abomination disease' around all willy nilly. So now I need the permission of the person in order to turn them."

"And you think I'm actually gonna give you permission to make me into what you are? I refuse!"

She laughs, amused at my remark. "I had a feeling you might say that. So, I'm going to tell you this, Tori. If you don't allow me to make you into what I am, this glorious being of great power, I'm going to-"

"What? Hurt me? Just fucking kill me and be done with it, Jade. You killed the people I love? The people who brought me into this world, my sibling. In what right mind would you ever think I could be with you after that?!" I yell, interrupting her.

"Nooooo, I'm going to hurt everyone around you."

"Wh-what."

"Yeah. You could run out of here and go to the cops and tell them who killed the Vega's, but the only good that'll do is get whoever is unlucky to come here killed. Maybe it's some random cop you don't know, maybe its Gary." She says, examining her nails.

"If at that point you continue to refuse me your love, and your lovely Latin hand in eternal marriage, then I'll move onto our friends."

I can't believe what I'm really hearing right now. She would hurt them just to get me to say yes.

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, Victoria, I would!" She says, instantly in my face.

I'll tie you up and I'll bring them all here, and I kill them one by one in front of you. Or maybe I'll torture them until the beg me to end their lives. You know how Cat gets when she doesn't have any candy or it's a rainy day, just imagine how she gets when there are electrodes attached to her body, shocking her every 5 seconds. I'll tell them why I'm doing it, so they know why there in so much pain, because Tori Vega said no to me!"

"I –I don't get it. Why would you do such things? They're your friends too! You were friends with them long before you even heard of me!"

"And that should tell you how fucking serious I am. I like them all, believe me. I enjoy their company, but when I want something, I want it! I'll do what I have to in order to get it, and you are what I want, Tori! I have waited too long to find the mate I want to spend the rest of my life with, and I have found her, and that's you."

"Jade, please, please don't. Just leave them out of this, leave me out of this. I won't tell anyone what you did, you can live in peace."

"You're still not hearing me are you? So let me put it like this. How about I cut off Andre's hands so he can never play an instrument again?"

"How about I castrate Beck so he can never fuck a woman into his bedroom again?"

"How about I stab Robbie in his spine so he can never walk again?"

"How about I cut Cat's vocal cords so she can never speak again?"

Hearing the things come from Jade's mouth, even from the Jade I thought I knew, is unbelievable. I can't believe she would harm her friends like that. Jade is a monster.

"Y-you Bitch!" I yell at her.

"Ooooooo, Tori Vega swearing, I like it. We can go back up to my room and I can make you swear for a whole different reason."

How I could be around someone for so long and not know the horrible person they truly were. I always went to bat for her, telling everyone how she wasn't as bad as they thought she was, that she was just guarded, that she was worth sticking around for because I truly though she was a good friend.

How wrong I was.

"None of these things have happened Tori, and you can keep them from happening." She grabs my hand, and I want to jerk it away, since I'm disgusted with her, but it wouldn't do me any good. She guides me to the couch and seats me, before she straddles me. Her naked body on mine. She runs a hand through my hair.

"Listen. Even though it may not seem like it at the moment, I can be very loving and caring and sweet and romantic and gentle. I can be the greatest thing to happen to you, you would never want when you're with me. Not only would I be the best wife you have ever had-

_'Wife?! She really is crazy!_

_-_you could have anything you ever wanted. I'm really well off Tori. Anything your heart desires could be within your grasp, and yes at this moment, you don't love me, hell, after what I did to your family, I doubt you like me, but trust me, over time, that will all fade away. You will see how great we can be together."

She holds up her hand in front of my face, and I watch, yet again astounded, as her black nails grow in to a sharp almost talon like length and shape. She runs her finger across my breast, and I yelp at the pain. I see blood come out and start to panic but Jade just puts her mouth on the cut, sucks for a moment and then I feel her tongue run across it. When she removes her mouth, all that remains is her saliva, there is no more wound. That same hand goes into my hair and she grips hard.

"I can also be very cruel and harsh and brutal and violent and evil and heartless and sadistic and merciless and vicious and monstrous! I can be the most fucked up, spiteful, and horrible entity you have ever met in your ENTIRE FUCKING EXISTANCE!"

My heart speeds up again, I may have been intimidated by Jade before, but I never truly feared her. Not Before today.

"You know who has the power to put me on either side of that scale?! You do, Victoria! So unless you want to see Cat screaming and crying because I'm skinning her lovely girlfriend Sam right in front of her, you will say yes to me!"

While Jade Is spewing these vile things at me, I try to silently to move my right hand over to the lamp I see. Trying to keep down my feelings in order to distract her, I run my left hand over her breasts and play with her nipples.

"Mmmmm, good. That's nice. Glad to see you're coming around"

I wanted to make sure she was fully distracted, so, pushing down the bile in my throat, I lean forward to flick my tongue around her nipple.

"Yesssss, there you go, Victoria. Good girl, mmmmmm. You're making the right choice, trust me." I look up to see her eyes closed and her head leaning back. At that point my hand grabs the lamp, and with all my strength I slam it into Jade's forehead.

I'm completely surprised she she falls back, falling on the table behind her. I'm shocked and don't know what to do, so I raise it up again to slam it down and hit her again. I connect a second time. I look around for something sharp and spot the scissors on a mantle, the same scissors that Cat gave her for Christmas. I run to grab them, returning to Jade's unmoving body.

All reservations I had about even thinking about killing someone went right out the window with her. She's not my friend anymore, she's a monster and if I can stop her than the guilt will pass. I raise the scissors up and then bring them down into her chest, where I assume her heart would be.

In the same area where she took my father's heart. Blood begins to leak out, and the sight isn't a pleasant one. I'm breathing hard and I feel like throwing up again, but I don't. I refuse to waist any of my tears on her, she doesn't deserve them anymore. I need to get away from her, from this house. I start to move upstairs, to gather my things, to leave.

"You know, I don't think I would have respected you if you didn't try at least once."

I stop moving. My shoulder slump. My head goes down. It didn't work…..

Dammit.

I turn around to see her sitting up, knife still in her chest. She's smiling.

"You honestly thought this would work? C'mon Vega, you gotta do better than that, baby." She pulls the scissors out and the wound heals in a matter of seconds. The scar on her head also goes away. She gets up and walks to me. I don't even move, I don't see the point.

"I was watching Family Guy a few days ago, I forget which episode, but there was a bit where Peter falls off a cliff, and he's saved by Spiderman." She stops right in front of me. "Peter says thanks to Spiderman, and Spiderman replies 'Everybody gets one'." Jade puts her hands behind my head and kisses me. I don't fight it, but I don't kiss back. When she's done, she looks me in the eyes. Running her thumb over my cheeks.

"Sweetheart that was your 'One'. I'll let it go this time. If you try something like that again, I swear I'll put you in a box and burry you underground for 12 hours, understood?"

My eyes go big at that. I silently nod in agreement. I am severely claustrophobic. Being in a box alone is scary. Putting that box in the earth…..the thought terrifies me. I don't want that.

"Yeah, I may have looked at your diary while I was there, just to get a feel of some of the things you may like. Also happen to find out the things you don't."

I don't see a bright light at the end of the tunnel. I say yes, I become something evil. I say no, she brings pain and suffering to those around me. If I were dead, I somehow feel I would be better off, and everyone else would be better off.

"You are looking at this much too close minded, Tori. What I want to give you is a gift. To be stronger, faster, more capable. I can fucking fly, Tori! Haven't you ever wanted to fly before? To not have to worry about disease or age. To be more powerful than you could have ever imagined. Hell, I offered this to Trina, so you could also have your sister forever. She didn't want it."

"I don't want that power!"

"You say that now, but one taste of it, you'll never look back. All that other bullshit, the sun, garlic, holy water, that doesn't affect us! Trust me, you will thank me for it."

I feel my body start to descend to the floor as I fall to my knees. I cry once more. "Y-you killed my Mom, my Dad, and my Sister. They didn't deserve to die..they didn't deserve what you did to them."

"Maybe not, but it's done. For what it's worth, I am sorry."

"It's worth nothing coming from you! You fucking animal!" I yell at her.

I feel her hands in my hair again. "I'll be your family now. I'll be all the family that you will ever need. I swear I'll love you like you have never been loved before." She wipes my tears from my face, and makes me look at her.

"Now, knowing everything I have said over the last few minutes, I'm gonna ask you. Victoria Vega, do I have your permission to turn you into a Vampire?"

My first reaction is say no, and then spit in her face. I don't want harm to come to my friends. I couldn't live with myself if Jade hurt them, is she killed them, or made them suffer because of me. They are some of the only people left who really care about me, and if I lost them, I'd be more alone than I am now. I love Andre, Beck, Robbie, Cat and Sam. So, I decide to keep them safe…and all it costs me is my soul.

"Yes…"

"You have to give me full confirmation. I need you to say it out loud all the way. Using my full name, and yours.

"Yes. I Victoria Vega, give you Jade We-"

"Jadelyn, you have to say Jadelyn."

I never knew what Jade's full name was. A few days ago I would have been fascinated to learn this about her. Now I couldn't really give a shit.

"Yes….I Victoria Vega, give you, _Jadelyn_ West permission to turn me into a Vampire…..You fucking happy now?"

She closes her eyes and puts her hands to her head for a second, like she has a headache. Then it goes away as she opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"More than you know."

She walks away and moves towards the stairs, placing one foot on the first step, extending her hand to me. "Come now, my love. Back to my room." I walk to her, taking her hand as she leads us back to her room. When we get inside she goes to kneel on her bed, patting the spot right in front of her.

"Sit right here, with your back to me." I walk slowly to her, terrified of the act itself. Will it hurt?

I sit in the way she asks of me. She brushes the hair from the right side of my neck away. "Don't worry, beautiful. The bite itself may pinch a little, but after that it's euphoric."

She starts kissing and licking my neck again. Sucking at my pulse. Her hands starts to move to places on my body. Tweaking my nipples with her right hand, playing with my pussy with her left. "The blood tastes so much better when the body is aroused."

I close my eyes and try to fight the feeling she's trying to give me…but I cant. As much as I despise her, my body right now doesn't, and its winning.

"Here I come, baby." Is all I here from her before I feel her teeth go into my neck.

"Ahhhhhh!" Fuck it hurts. She wraps her arms around me, holding me close. After the initial pain, I begin to feel dizzy and weak. Like that time I gave Robbie all that blood. I feel my body slumping when Jade holds her arm out and runs a sharp nail across her forearm, blood sliding out. She holds up the arm to my face.

"Drink it, now. You have to drink it."

"I HATE you, Jade!" I spit at her with all the hate and venom I can muster. More hate than I have ever had for any person in my life. Knowing what's at stake, and not wanting to piss her off, I reach my hands up and bring the arm to my mouth, and I begin sucking at the blood.

It tastes like copper, like metal, salty. It's like liquid pennies in my mouth. I don't like it.

At first.

A few moments later and I'm sucking at Jade's arm like it was fruit punch instead. It becomes a need.

"There we go, that's my girl."

Something is changing in me. My body is feeling different, my head feels like I'm underwater. I can literally feel and hear my heartbeat slowing down. I pray that its death taking me, but I doubt it.

Jade takes her arm away and lays me on the bed. I can barely move. My eyes see the clock on her night stand. 11:58

I feel her body straddle mine once more. She turns my head up and kisses me again.

So gently.

So loving.

It's kinda nice.

She puts her lips to my ear and I hear her say one more thing before I pass out.

Before I wake up into my new life.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my Queen…."


End file.
